


Alcohol Bringing Forth the Truth

by deathbysandblk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, but i did high school, i accidentally changed the prompt a bit, in the prompt they're in college, oopsies, sex is talked about and implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the post with the prompt: http://emeraldcreeper.tumblr.com/post/105057148454/robinalaska-melodramaticguitarsolo-important <br/>It's the second one listed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol Bringing Forth the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt from the post listed above. I did the second one although it was only after I finished writing it that I realized I changed it from college to high school. But it’s whatever, right?

The first time he went to a high school party was when Michael was a sophomore in high school. He was at the party having a good time hanging out with his friends when he was introduced to an extremely attractive, and apparently new, guy. The attraction Michael felt for him only increased when the boy opened his mouth to speak. Michael had a bit of a thing for British accents. The two hit it off right away and eventually Michael found himself being led into a private room, but he wasn’t going to complain. He and the other boy, Gavin was his name, started to make out. Michael stopped him before things went too far, after all, he had only just met this guy and he didn’t know much about him. Although he wouldn’t mind learning more. 

Michael looked around for Gavin at school the next Monday, but he was nowhere to be found. He anxiously waited to see if he would show up in any of his classes, but the end of the day eventually came and no such luck. Michael was disappointed. He had felt such a connection to Gavin that other night and he had no idea if Gavin felt the same way. He’d be a bit surprised if he did, considering they had only just met each other. 

Michael continued to look for Gavin, day after day. He was surprised that he never saw him. It wasn’t like the school was that big and besides, one of his friends had been the one to introduce them, so he assumed that he would sit with them at lunch at least sometimes, but he was never there. 

It had been a couple weeks since he had met Gavin, but he had still not managed to find him. He was to go to another party that night and he was hoping Gavin would be there. Luck was on his side that night because about an hour into the party, he spotted him.

“Gavin! Hey Gavin!”

Gavin turned around, looking surprised to hear someone calling his name. 

“I’m Michael, remember me?”

“You’re the lad I met from the party a couple weeks ago, yeah?”

“Yeah that’s me. I’ve been looking around for you at school and such, but you’re never around.”

“I’m sorry about that. A lot of my classes are with the freshmen because I am new and don’t have some of the required courses.”

“Oh. So that means you have lunch with them too?”

“That’s right. I’m sorry if it seemed like I was avoiding you. I can assure you I wasn’t.”

Michael smiled. “Would you maybe want to, umm,”

“Continue where we left off?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure. Come on, let’s find a quieter place.”

This time, things got a lot more intense, but that was okay with Michael. He decided it was okay if he didn’t exactly know Gavin all that well. Things felt right and that was all that mattered to him. Once they were finished, they left the room separately, Gavin first and then Michael shortly after. The last thing they needed was someone discovering them and spreading rumors about them to everyone. 

There were a couple instances in the next week that Michael actually spotted Gavin, but they only had a chance to smile at each other before having to rush off to class. Although Michael wanted to get to know Gavin, he didn’t want to push him or appear too clingy. If all Gavin wanted was to see each other every once in a while, that’s would be okay with him too. 

Michael was about to give up hope that Gavin was at this party. It had been going for hours and he hadn’t spotted him once until finally he did. He was swaying around and Michael rushed to stop him from falling.

“Oh, hello, love. Fancy seeing you here,” Gavin giggled. 

“I think you’ve had enough to drink,” said Michael, taking the drink Gavin was currently working on out of his hands.

“But, Michael!”

“No buts! You need to get to sleep!”

The party was being hosted at Lindsay’s house and Michael was certain she wouldn’t care if he put Gavin in a spare bedroom. He carried him in his arms, fearing that if he had him stumble-walk up the stairs that he would fall on his ass, and once he got inside the room, laid him on the bed.

He turned to leave the room when Gavin said,

“Michael, where are you going?”

“I am leaving so you can get some sleep. I might bring up some aspirin and water. You’re going to need it in the morning.”

“But, but don’t you want to-,”

Michael realized what he meant and shook his head.

“Gavin, you’re much too drunk to truly give consent to that. I wouldn’t feel right about doing it.”

“Well, can you at least stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“Sure.”

Gavin blabbered on about whatever came to his drunken mind until he said,

“I really enjoy what we have between us, Michael, but I can’t help but wish it could be more.”

“More?”

“Yeah, I don’t want to just bang you. I want to hug you, and squeeze your hand, and hold you when you’re sad.”

Michael wanted that too, but Gavin was drunk. Surely he didn’t mean what he was saying.

He was about to respond when he noticed Gavin fell asleep. He turned to leave, but Gavin had ahold of him and he found it very difficult to lose Gavin’s grip on him. Eventually, he gave up and went to sleep himself.

In the morning, he awoke before Gavin, which wasn’t really all that surprising. He was surprised to see that Gavin had snuggled up to him and had his head rested on Michael’s chest. Michael found the sight of Gavin asleep quite adorable and he wanted to forever instill that image in his mind. 

Gavin stirred and groaned once he opened his eyes. 

“How badly does your head hurt?”

“Eh, I’ve had worse. Thanks for staying with me.”

“Well it was kind of hard to refuse considering you had firm hold of me, but it was my pleasure,” Michael said whilst smirking. 

“You know, we’ve slept together and I don’t even know your last name. Isn’t that crazy?”

“It’s Jones.”

“Mine’s Free.”

“Well, it’s nice to finally start getting to know you, Gavin Free.”

“You as well, Michael Jones. I meant what I said last night.”

“You remember?”

“How could I forget? It involves you and anything involving you is pretty unforgettable. So, what do you say? Do you want to continue as things have been going or do you want a proper date?”

“Well, as great as the sex was, pretty great, by the way, I think I want a proper date. We get all those things you mentioned last night, plus great sex. It’s a win-win.”

“Alright, Michael Jones, a proper date it is. How about tonight?”

Michael smiled. “Tonight sounds great!”


End file.
